


Broken bones and mended souls

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extortion, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Language, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Poisoning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We woke up and i saw you immediately. <br/>I woke up again and my world was black and you weren't there...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I posted up a note but i took it down to explain something. I have discontinued 'by the face of a clock'. Long story short, it wasn't working for me. It's not that i didn't enjoy doing them, it's just that i was inadvertently making a plot instead of stand alone scenarios. I appreciated all those that had a look at them but it wasn't going the direction i wanted.   
> But, good news is that i may have deleted it but I'm putting up a new story now!!!
> 
> The first chapter is short, i admit but it gets the ball rolling in my opinion.   
> Anyway, same rules apply, post up one, see if it gets a feasible response and take it from there. Regardless, this will have an ending. 
> 
> Thank you again, i do apologise for not completing the aforementioned story but i don't think i could of the way it was. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Asami!! I have to go otherwise i'll be late…. Again!!”

“Thought i told you, it's Ryuichi now . I thought i also told you that you won't need to work ever again from this day onwards.”

“We're.. Oh God.. We're not…Married yet…”

“That's not an excuse, that's you denying the inevitability of what we're doing right now. This won't take much longer, fifteen minutes max.”

“....Fine!! Hurry up.”

“It'll be my pleasure.”

And that's how their morning started, just like all the other mornings when Akihito had an assignment.   
They had officially been engaged for a year now and things were going well between the two. Akihito didn't take as many crime photos for the same reason that Asami came home just a little bit earlier than usually, they wanted to see the other and keep the other safe. 

Although he didn't give up his job entirely, Akihito did do the odd crime jobs but not as much as he used to, he accepted along the way that the amount of criminals he took down? Five more seem to crop up in their space. It was like the legend of hydra in the twenty first century. 

 

Twenty minutes later, much to Akihito's chagrin, the pair were showered, freshly clothed and fed and were heading out to start their respective days. 

“What time will you be back tonight?”

“I've got a couple of meetings plus my visit to club Sapphire. So probably around eleven at the latest. Why? Were you planning something for me?”

“You wish!! Just curious is all.”

“Hmm. Whatever you say. I better speed up otherwise Kirishima will have kittens. Text me the moment you are done.”

Nodding in confirmation, Akihito placed his hands on Asami's face and gave him a soft kiss before exiting the elevator and heading for his scooter. Waving goodbye to Kirishima and Souh Akihito drove out the underground garage without preamble, leaving behind three very amused men to watch on. 

“Asami sama? Should i see that Takaba sama has a pair of eyes on him?”

Looking at the entrance, Asami merely smirked before stepping into the limousine from the door that Souh was holding open for him. Before the door closed however, Asami gave his answer to Kirishima which gave the pair something to smile about. 

“No let him be. He'll no doubt get himself into some kind of trouble one way or another but he'll behave today. I can always send him to you two for you to bore him on security and surveillance tactics.”

And with that, Kirishima and Souh entered the vehicle and proceeded to Sion HQ. 

Never realising that today their respective worlds are about to be shaken to the core….

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars barely having anything on you.   
> And yet, we always end up looking at them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> A next day update is seldom of me!!
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for taking to this as well as you all have, you are all awesome!!  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, i'm in the process of writing the next part now so it should be up tomorrow sometime. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 2. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

He was free. 

No, that's wrong, he's always had his freedom now matter how much Asami restricted his movements somewhat, he was always free to do as he pleased.   
Now, he was tied down to him metaphorically speaking and Akihito wasn't as scared about it as he thought he would be. He was always afraid of losing himself to the force that is Asami Ryuichi but really all he was doing was cementing what they had and Akihito couldn't feel more lighter about it if he tried. 

As he stopped at the traffic lights for a moment, a black sedan came to his side but before he could think more of it, the car drove off, straight through the stop signal and into oncoming traffic. You didn't need to be a journalist to figure out what happened next. 

Immediately, the car hit an incoming truck and right of the bat, the fuel tanks on each respective vehicle blew up due to the collision, effectively causing a roadblock and nearby drivers to apply their emergency brakes. 

Akihito merely took his keys out the motor and discreetly took some pictures before he called Asami. This reeked of the Yakuza but he knew better than to jump to conclusions, especially when Asami is concerned. Akihito ignored the panic, the people calling their respective families and friends, ignoring civilians contacting the emergency services, he focused on the one person who made him love without prejudice and bias. 

 

‘Hello trouble, do what do i owe the pleasure of your call?’

 

“You know i love the way we talk to each other but not right now. Asami? I'm sending you some pictures of a black sedan that has intentionally caused a traffic accident. Can you find out more about the vehicle? I have a bad feeling about it..”

'You needn't ask me Akihito, you know i will. Kirishima is here. Send them over and we'll get on it. Be honest with me, do you think it's a rival group?’

“Yeah i do. Asami?...”

'It's alright, i trust your judgement. Go home, avoid the main intersection and take the back route. Souh is heading to the apartment. Stay indoors and wait till i get home.’

And without waiting for a response, Asami hung up, he knew Akihito better than the man knew himself and he trusted Akihito to listen to him. A ping on Kirishima's tablet alerted Asami that the photos had arrived. Everything else is on the backburner until he figures out who dares to start trouble in his city…. 

 

“So. The photographer was there was he? Did he get some pictures?”

‘....Don't be blasè, you know he did. About the mess?’

“Hmm. Leave it, it matters not who comes across it. All the evidence will point back to them anyway. I have to go, my meeting with Asami sama is about to begin shortly.”

'Carefull. Don't screw the pooch unless you want to get bitten.’

 

“Asami sama. I have the vehicle registration number. Sir? It's one of ours. More specifically, it's one of the car's that belongs to the club Dracaena fleet.”

Hearing that, Asami frowned at his own reflection on his wall to floor window. This reeked of Sudou through and through and unfortunately Asami has to hold back when dealing with him. 

“He picked his moment then, right as we have Yusuke coming down to do business with me. Alright, delete the search, we can't afford Sudou know that we're onto him. We'll keep the investigation off the main server's and on our own private pc's.”

“Agreed sir. I've also got confirmation from Souh, Takaba sama has returned home safely. Shall we go too?”

“Unfortunately yes. I don't particularly want to but Yusuke is waiting. For now we'll keep an eye on the man.”

And with that, Asami and Kirishima left and headed for Dracaena. 

 

“Asami sama. Welcome back, hope you didn't have much difficulty getting here. Heard from one of the patrons that there was a nasty accident earlier. Took her ages to get here!!”

Asami wasn't impressed but he had little time to vent as his client came in. 

“Yusuke san, welcome to Dracaena. May i get you a drink?”

“No thank-you Asami san. Traffic was murder so i wanted to get this over and done with.”

And so they did. It took two hours to finalise logistics, cost and time but they both had reached a compromise relatively quickly. 

By ten the doors opened up for the general public and Asami had left to the V.I.P room, knowing that Sudou would follow obediently.   
Not even waiting for the doors to close fully, Asami pioveted on his heel and his hand was around Sudou's throat before said man could blink.   
Bringing his face closer to his own, Asami snarled which was the cue for Kirishima to stand guard outside. 

 

“I don't have the time or the patience to deal with a self serving prick such as you Sudou. Don't mistake my leincy towards you as a second chance. The 'accident’ that the patrons spoke off was caused by one of my vehicles based here. This is an official order - sort out who is behind this and bring them to me or the next time i see you? You will wish for death.”

Shoving Sudou back roughly Asami straightened himself up, open the door and the pair headed for Asami's house. 

 

This day was perfect, then the car crash and now Sudou's behaviour. Hopefully the rest of the evening will be a little smoother. 

 

If only….. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't expect others to know what's good for them.   
> We just expect them to listen and understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I want to assure you, I'm not a ghost here!!! A bunch of crap just happened and i wanted to take a breather before i came back. Good news is that thanks to my time away, i have managed to get two chapters done, which I'm uploading now!!  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments.   
> Here are two chapters for now, read and enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 3.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Takaba sama? Please be reasonable here. This isn't something that you can go barging into and hope for the best!! This man is slick than you can even imagine. Let's us handle this? Please?”

“That's exactly my point! He's already been made aware that you are investigating this. The last thing he'll suspect is me doing so, especially seeing he'll suspect you keeping me out of it. C'mon Asami, even you know that i have a good point here!”

 

“...Takaba sama....”

“Enough. Both of you, enough.”

And one look at Asami was all that was needed for Kirishima and Akihito to put their claws away, figuratively speaking.   
They were getting absolutely nowhere. This has been going on ever since Asami returned from Dracaena. Asami was ninety-nine percent certain that Sudou was screwing with him - he just didn't know to what extent. 

“This is getting ridiculous and i refuse to let that rat break us apart from the inside out. I won't give him the satisfaction of causing an internal rift. Now, the photos you took Takaba. When was the exact time that the black sedan pull up at the same traffic lights by your side?”

Clearly confused as it was evident on his face, Akihito merely pulled up the screen shots of the photos, checked the time stamp and responded. 

 

“Twenty five minutes past ten. The lights don't change for five minutes from when they turned that only left a close window of two minutes for a HGV to turn towards their direction before the lights change. You think that's what the driver was waiting for? The biggest vehicle to cause the most damage? How would he even know when will be around in the first place?”

“By casing the road and the area. That's how gangs work, as well as stalkers. The survey the area, monitor the amount of traffic, both pedestrian and commercial vehicles and police presence. That gives them the window to act on. It's really no different to when you are on a job. You check for blind spots, secure a concealed location and take your pictures. It's an antiquated technique but it's effective enough.”

Humming in understanding, Akihito turned to his laptop again and noticed something he didn't realise at the time. 

“Asami? Someone else was there too. Taking a photo. Look here, on the side panel of the car, you can see a reflection.”

Sure enough, there was a faint ghost of someone who was standing with a camera in one hand and with the other checking the time. 

“He's a spotter. His main job is keep tabs on the duration of traffic flow, the congestion at the time and the response of the emergency services. Kirishima? Blow up this image, find out if you can who he is.”

Nodding in confirmation, Kirishima took Akihito's laptop with a look of promise that he'll look after it to which Akihito smiled softly in appreciation before Asami gestured with the tilt of his head to come with him to the main bedroom. 

 

Once they heard the main door shut, their door was shut also and with his back against it, Asami leant his head backwards uncharacteristically before he spoke softly, all the while keeping his eyes pinned on the ceiling directly above him. 

 

“Three weeks prior to this debacle, a convoy of exotic species, more specifically, reptiles were hit causing the death of five different types of snakes. They were on loan from Australia and were going to be milked for their venom. Japan doesn't have many venomous species here, but that's not the main concern.”

“You're talking about black market contraband. Right?”

“Exactly. The snake's venom is extremely potent, not to mention only indigenous to main Europe. Japan as a whole has no reason to keep antivenom here, especially for a snake that doesn't belong on this side of the coast. Akihito? Be wary of who's pothole you go climbing into, they managed to contain most of the creature's, more importantly the dangerous one's but some have been stolen and the perpetrators have let to be captured.”

 

Looking outside briefly, Akihito smiled softly before he walked to the front of Asami's form, took his hands into his own and gently pulled the pair so that they were sitting seiza style on the floor. Getting up slightly, Akihito sat in Asami's lap with his knees on each side of Asami's hips and slowly began putting butterfly kisses up his jawbone before he reached his earlobe where he nibbled softly on. Pulling away, Akihito looked at Asami's lust filled eyes before he spoke. 

“I'll be careful. But, it's only because you're asking of it from me.”

Smirking, Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's torso which made said man wrap his legs around Asami's waist and enjoyed the ride - the one to the bed and then the one in the bed….. 

 

'Takaba kun!! It's nice to hear from you again!! But you sound stressed, what is it?’

 

“Oh no i'm fine An, just needed to clear my head for a while. Sorry for calling you like this.”

 

'Oh don't apologise for that, i owe you for all of your help in the past. So, what's got you stressed? Love life giving you problems?’

Laughing nervously Akihito was about to refute that when he felt a sharp pain hitting his arm. Before he could register the man in the hoodie or the syringe he's putting back into his pocket, a wave of dizziness hit him and he was barely registering An's frantic calling of his name.   
Something was wrong, something is very, very wrong and unfortunately, Akihito doesn't have enough time to process this… 

 

“So, after going over all the pictures using a fine tooth comb and forensically pulling the images apart and putting them back together,, we have determined that the man who was at the scene of the accident is a low ranking member of the Honsho house.”

Nodding that he heard what Kirishima has informed him of, Asami was looking outside the window when a call came through to his office phone. 

 

“Asami's office. When was this? I see, thanks for informing me, yeah we'll be there soon.”

Looking at his secretary's face and seeing the paleness there, Asami was about to speak when Kirishima broke the silence first. 

 

“That was Tokyo central hospital. Takaba sama has been rushed to the hospital on what appears to be a drug overdose. They found a needle mark in his arm.”

 

Kirishima didn't need to be told where they're going, he already knew…. 

And he already had the car waiting for them in the car park.. 

 

This was not what he had hoped for when Akihito told him that he would be careful… 

 

And look how well that turned out for him… 

It wouldn't take long for Asami to reach the hospital. 

He just hoped that he won't be late like he was before.. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We would never be able to comprehend what one's thinking when they do something.   
> We just let it go and see the outcome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!
> 
> No preamble here, here is the next chapter for today. Hopefully I'll update much sooner than this.   
> Thanks again for your patience and enjoy until next time!!  
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 4.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Asami walked through without even seeing the reception desk or asking for permission to do so. Upon entering the ICU, he spotted a young lady there holding Akihito's jacket and phone and went over and sat down beside the clearly distraught woman. 

 

“Miss An.”

Looking up, An smiled softly before she handed over Akihito's belongings and spoke softly through her tears. 

“They told me that Takaba kun had a reaction to a bad batch of drugs. That's not possible!! I know him, he would never touch the stuff!! Never!!”

“I know. I know and i believe you. You were on the phone when it happened, can you tell me anything about what occurred?”

Sniffing softly, An thanked Kirishima who had just passed her a handkerchief before she spoke. 

“He was grunting in pain, like he bumped into something. I tried to call out today him but he didn't respond. Next thing i heard was a person yelling and calling an ambulance.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Asami was about to comfort her when a familiar face popped up. 

“Dr Ise.?..”

“Were you expecting someone else? You can thank your secretary for this. And you're correct about Takaba kun. He's been poisoned.”

 

Ignoring the fact that his secretary did him a massive favour, Asami stood up and tried to grasp how this happened before Dr Ise carried on speaking, completely aware of how Asami's mental state is doing but needing him to know. 

“ His entire body and nervous system is shutting down. If i didn't know any i would say he was bitten by a dangerous animal.”

At the mention of bites, Asami put his two cents together and began to frown before he spoke. 

“A convoy of exotic species was hit. I know that you were made aware of this.”

“Of Course. I was put in charge of the antivenom programme. That could explain how Takaba was infected by this, but i seriously doubt someone is walking around with a poisonous snake in their pockets. Unless they were milked of their venom.”

“What species was it? Do you know yet?”

“Unfortunately no. It could be any of them, but the way his body is reacting, my guess would be the brown snake. It's venom is the second deadliest out there. We don't have the antivenom for the snake because it's not our natural species. At the moment, all we can do is pin down the enzyme, isolate the poison before it can spread into his nervous system and get an antivenom asap. We've sedated him and given him the strongest pain relief we can. But, time is against us now and slowly he will die unless we can get the proper antivenom   
I've called in a favour and a selection of other antivenoms have been brought in, we're giving him a combination cocktail and hoping that it isn't the brown snake. It's the best we can do at the moment.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Asami tilted his head and immediately Kirishima made a few phone calls.   
Before Kirishima had even left the hallway, Dr Ise dropped another bombshell at Asami's feet. 

“Ryuichi sama? You should probably call in next of kin. He may not last the days ahead. Is his relatives close by?”

“No, they're not. From what Akihito told me, his parents have gone on a cruise across the Pacific. They won't be back for a while. He has friends here though.”

Nodding in understanding, Dr Ise placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to follow. 

Once they had arrived along a different hallway, Asami frowned at what he saw. 

Akihito was lying in bed with a ventilator and numerous IV's hooked up. 

“We placed him in a medically induced coma to slow his body down to limit the travel time the poison is circulating in. You may sit with him but you need to sterilise first. I'll arrange for some scrubs and a breathing mask for you. Shower is down on the left, use the soap three times and dry off thoroughly. That means your hair. I'll be back in two minutes.”

Without waiting, Ise left and headed back the way they came. Glancing at Akihito's form briefly, Asami placed a hand on the sheet of glass separating them temporarily before he headed to clean up. 

 

Asami came back to Akihito's room to find Dr Ise removing the ventilator away and stepped in to see why.   
Ise, having already suspected of what Asami would ask, merely carried on her duties and spoke. 

“We need to ascertain whether or not Takaba here can breath on his own and whether the poison has affected his lung tissue. He'll awake in two minutes, that's all the time i need to see the damage done.”

And sure enough, not two minutes in and bleary, hazel eyes opened and slowly recognition filtered it's way in. 

“An.. I.. Was speaking to…..Her…”

Hearing him speak was more of a relief than Asami cared to admit. Looking at Ise, who smiled softly at him in permission, Asami sat down beside Akihito's bed, took one of his hands into his own and spoke. 

“Shhh, Akihito it's alright. Miss An is in the reception with your belongings. Can you tell me what happened?”

Blinking away the sedative and the pain relief, Akihito stared, unmoving at the ceiling before he turned and looked at Asami and smirked. 

“Playing.. Dress up now Asami? And.. Here i thought… That you…Left your… Sense of…. Fun… when… You grew… Up…”

Despite the current situation, Asami merely laughed softly before he wiped away Akihito's sweaty hair away from his face and softly spoke. 

“Well, you know that i would only do this for you, right?”

Laughing softly, Akihito was about to refute that when a heavy coughing fit erupted from him instead and instantly, Dr Ise was by his side.   
Once she was sure that Akihito wasn't choking anymore, She hooked up a new fluid IV, checked his stats before leaving the pair alone for some much needed privacy. 

 

“About… Your Question?... No… I don't. I…. Recall.. A.. A man in.. A hoody.. But.. That's it.. I.. I think he… he had a…. A syringe… But.. He.. He didn't.. Throw it… It away…”

Nodding in understanding, Asami merely carried on stroking Akihito's hair and hand and sat with him until his breathing evened out and he was lulled into a painless sleep.   
Frowning at the now sleeping Akihito, Asami calmly leant forward, placed a lingering kiss to Akihito's temple before leaving, not really surprised to see Ise waiting for him. 

“Miyako. If i were able to find the source of the venom, why it help?”

Miyako turned her eyes to Akihito's figure and without turning around, spoke. 

“Yes. However, the creature must not be harmed in anyway. It must also have its fangs in tact too. His pupils are dilating naturally and his blood pressure is stable for now. I would advise that we don't allow him to know the extent of his health. Stress, especially in this kind of scenario can be dangerous to Takaba kun's health. For now, we'll keep it on a need to know basis.” 

And Asami had no complaints about it, thanking her before he left, Asami gave Akihito one last look before he took his belongings bag, changed back into his normal attire and left. 

 

He had work to do… 

And very little time to get it done…. 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only form of solace is when i see you.   
> My only form of anger is when i'm near you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I won't bore you all here, here's the next chapter for today, hopefully i'll update again tomorrow.   
> But for now, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 5.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

He felt uncomfortably numb.   
Everything felt disjointed and outer worldly, like an near death experience.   
Not that Akihito ever went around looking for it. A few kicks and punches, sure but to actively seeking death? Yes, Akihito could begrudgingly admit that Asami had a good point that trouble always seems to find him but he never encourage it. 

A knock on the door alerted Akihito to Miyako's arrival and with a gentle smile, the doctor approached and began her check up. 

“Good morning Takaba kun, how are you feeling? Nauseous? Cold? You don't appear to be sweating that much which is a good sign.”

“I feel numb. Does that make sense to you?”

Without stopping her examination of Akihito's blood pressure, Miyako frowned softly before she spoke. 

“That's a symptom of venom. It makes the prey easy to swallow if they don't move around. So, it appears we were right, this is snake venom after all. Don't worry, the antivenom that was administered seems to slow the process down and that gives us more time to find the correct solution. Off topic, your friends are here, they would like to see you it you're up to it?”

Gingerly sitting up, Akihito began to fidget with his blanket before he answered. 

“Yeah, i would like that. Is, Asami? Is he here?”

“No but he did say he'll be here later on, probably around ten this evening. About your parents?”

“No. They deserve this holiday and i won't spoil this for them. If i appear to be on death's door then and only then will i contact them.”

Nodding in understanding, Miyako gave one of his ankles a gentle squeeze before getting Akihito's friends in. 

Kou and Takato didn't even allow Akihito to get fully comfortable as no sooner had they received permission to see him, Kou with evident tears in his eyes all but barrelled towards Akihito and pulled him into a warm hug which immediately set Akihito off crying also. 

“Oh come now Kou, we came to see Aki, not drown him in our tears here!!”

Takato's humour broke through the depressive state the pair were in and soon brought smiles to their faces, although Akihito could see the sadness in Takato's face also. 

“How are you holding up Aki? Have you told your parents yet?”

Smiling softly while Kou got himself settled more comfortably on his bed, Akihito couldn't help but scowl at his friend's use of shortening his name before he spoke. 

“No and neither are you two going to either. All my life i have tried to do what's right, to show any different view to the world we live in and that includes getting knee deep in danger. My parents accepted that fact a long time ago and although they worry, they don't need to every single time something bad occurs. The antivenom seems to be working even though they don't really know what poison it is yet but i ain't prepared to bid life farewell just yet. Some please, yes i'm not in a good way and my health could decline further but i don't want to think about it nor do i want to inadvertently make my parents ill either.”

Nodding reluctantly, Takato looked at Kou who was still crying but managing to get a hold on himself, Takato looked back to Akihito and smiled and let him know non verbally that he understood and for not, that's all Akihito could ask for.

 

However things weren't going smooth sailing at Sion HQ… 

Currently, Asami, Kirishima and Souh were uncharacteristically sitting on the floor and going through every piece of email and letters that Sudou had received and responded to. Fortunately the correspondence and those he's corresponding to aren't anyone that Asami has to speak with first hand softly most can be ignored. 

Kirishima was currently going over the emails regarding club Dracaena when he spotted two notices regarding the shipment of wine. Now ordinary that wouldn't really raise stink but Kirishima spotted this along with a side note detailing where they would be dropped off to. 

 

“Asami sama? There is apparently going to be goods delivered here at Sion at approximately two hours from now. Sir? Sudou signed for this.”

Looking up from his own pile of papers, Asami gestured to Kirishima to hand the document over and sure enough there it is in plain sight.. Dispatch orders for purchase and delivery.. 

“This is the corporate office of my clubs, we have no reason to store goods here and Sudou damn well those that. Contact him immediately, drag him here by his hair if need be but i want to see his face now.”

Nodding in confirmation, Kirishima and Souh left to do that when Asami received a call on his mobile phone. 

“Asami here.”

‘You found them then. I think the peroxide leaked into Sudou's brain, what do you think?’

“Who is this?”

'Call me a precursor of danger, misunderstandings and death. I heard that a journalist stuck his nose into something that doesn't concern him. Pity, brown snake's are so deadly it's a shame to see those eyes dim, isn't it?’

Gold eyes blew wide open when Asami heard this man referring to Akihito's health but before he could even speak, the mystery caller hung up. Checking his call log, Asami saw the caller ID as a private number, which meant that the phone is most likely a burner and won't be in operation again.   
Cursing under his breath, Asami speed dialed Miyako and didn't even give the woman a chance to respond. 

“Ise, i just received a call from someone who's going to pay but for now, Takaba has been poisoned with brown snake venom.”

‘Ryuichi san. If this is wrong information and i administer that antivenom? His body could go into shock. Are you certain about this?’

“...No but he was telling me about his symptoms and state of well-being. Miyako? I wouldn't say if i wasn't sure.”

'Alright. I'll draw up some blood, analyse his cells and test them for brown snake venom spectres. But i won't go on a blind hunch Ryuichi san.’

“I know and i thank-you for doing this.”

'He's been asking for you, when are you coming back?’

At that precise moment, Kirishima and Souh had returned with a nervous Sudou which caused Asami to smirk at before he spoke softly. 

“I'll be down in thirty minutes. Tell him to be patient. He'll see me soon.”

'Right. Because he's been so busy with trying to live. Relax Ryuichi san, he'll wait for you, he always does.’

And with that, Asami smirked before he disconnected the call and focused cold eyes on Sudou. 

“I thought i made it perfectly clear before that i'm done screwing with you. So i'm giving you one chance before i damage your pretty little face. Explain this delivery order to store goods here in two hours?”

Giving the go-ahead for Sudou to be released, Asami watched on as Kirishima gave the incriminating piece of paper that was proof of what was just said. Blanching somewhat, Sudou relaxed his shoulders and spoke. 

“This may seem like an excuse, but Asami sama? This wasn't me. I do leave my login on the computer sometimes but i swear to you, i didn't do this nor do i have any idea what this is about.”

“....Interesting. And the worst part is that i actually believe you. Very well, i will leave you to deal with this mess. But, Souh is staying too. Kirishima? Let's go, i have a date with Takaba. Sudou? Clean my office up too.”

Kirishima couldn't help but smile at his boss's words, he knew that Asami said 'date on purpose, knee that it'll get under Sudou's skin and he couldn't help but be glad that it did. And judging by the amused look on Souh's face? He felt exactly the same.. 

 

The last thing Asami was expecting when he entered Akihito's room was to see the man leaning against the window sill. With Kirishima waiting outside the room, Asami took his jacket off, draped it over the bed and went to stand directly behind his young lover. 

“Asami? Can i ask you for a massive favour please?”

Stopping his ministrations of planting butterfly kisses up the column of Akihito's neck, Asami placed one by his temple before humming for Akihito to continue. 

“I want to go home. It's suffocating here listening to the same crap about my 'recovery’ making slow progress or somewhat. Asami? If i'm dying then i want to do so in a familiar place.”

Frowning, Asami gently turned Akihito around and saw true fear for the first time in years. 

“Do you really believe that you'll die?”

“Yes. But not only that. Asami? I don't want to die alone.”

Looking outside briefly, Asami was painfully aware of Akihito's now sobs and couldn't help but close his eyes briefly before reopening them and pulling Akihito flush to his chest, tucking a sweat laced head beneath his chin and murmuring his response. 

“Alright Akihito, if this is what you want then i will get this sorted out. Kirishima? Call Dr Ise for me please.”

Nodding in confirmation through the glass panel door, Kirishima left to do as instructed. Asami turned around to see Akihito giving him a watery smile which Asami easily reciprocated and guided the pair to the bed. 

Miyako frowned softly when she came in and judging by the look on Asami's face, he too wasn't keen on this idea either. 

“Takaba kun? Talk to me. You are making great progress despite us not yet pinpointing the correct antivenom. What happened to make you want to resume treatment at home?”

“I'm tired Dr Ise. I'm too tired and i can't sleep here without an aid and i don't like the way they make me feel. Please? Can i please go home?”

Sighing lightly, Miyako gave one look to Asami who nodded in agreement before she spoke softly. 

“Well, as long as you come back in two days? I don't see any real harm in carrying on your treatment at home.”

Smiling softly in appreciation, Akihito fell back against the pillow and drowned out the remaining conversation going on between the doctor and Asami. He may be asking something foolish as to be discharged in such a bad condition, but sometimes the best medicine is being away from the very place that's meant to help you. 

 

“Miyako be honest with me, how is Takaba really doing?”

Stopping her authorisation for Akihito to be discharged, Miyako frowned before she carried on writing and spoke. 

“He's fine, slight paralysis and he had trouble breathing but since we started the cocktail of antivenom? He's made some progress but not a whole lot of it. If you are referring to his 'dying’ claim? He's sick, there's no doubt about that but he's far from a walking corpse. However, his immune system is shot to hell. A simple cold can do real damage. Best advice? Keep an eye on him and if anything is wrong? Headache? Fever? Anything like that, you call me and i'll be over asap.”

Nodding in confirmation, Asami turned around to see Akihito soundly asleep and gestured for a wheelchair to take him home. Waiting for Miyako to leave, Asami pulled out his phone and gave Souh a call. 

'Sir.’

“How's the cleaning coming along?”

'Making progress sir. He seems distracted though, like he's thinking of something. Or someone.’

“Most likely he is. Alright, i'm taking Akihito home, he's miserable here and i think it'll do him some good.”

‘....Is he alright to leave?’

“Honestly? No but i do believe that he'll look the same anywhere. Besides, he was targeted and although we have security here, it's not as safe as the penthouse. I will be by once i have Akihito settled. Keep Sudou there and watch his every move.”

'Understood sir.’

And with that sorted came perfect timing for Kirishima and Miyako to release Akihito from her care and into Asami's for the time being.   
Making their way to the limousine, Asami now had a cocooned Akihito in his arms bridal style and moved aside when Kirishima opened the door and gently laid Akihito down. 

“I'll be around to check on him later on. The IV attached needs to be hung up above his head and i'll bring the rest of the medical equipment over later on tonight. Keep him warm but not overheated and hydrated too.”

“Will do. Thanks Miyako, i owe you one.”

“Yes, you really do Ryuichi san.”

Smirking, Asami entered the car and settled in for the journey back home.   
This was a terrible idea, he knew it, his secretary knew as did the doctor but looking down at a near peaceful Akihito?  
He understood the reasoning behind this and wouldn't change his mind. 

That much he did know. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This road we took? It was bound to happen someday..  
> Some potholes and cracks. We were bound to run into them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I'm getting better at updating... I think....  
> Anyway, i nearly gave myself heart failure. I lost this chapter completely and i dreaded having to rewrite the damn thing again.. But i found it!!  
> So, enjoy the chapter and comments are always welcome.  
> Thank-you!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 6.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

The gentle closing of the door alerted Akihito that they had arrived back at Asami's place of residence. Although they were a couple and had been officially dating for two years, Akihito always vehemently stated this to be Asami's and all Asami did was put his name on the building listings. Because, well, that's what you do when you own an entire building. 

Without putting Akihito down, Asami toed off his shoes and walked them over to the couch with Akihito still in his arms and sat down. Akihito was the same as the time he left the hospital, he was wearing the hospital gown with his boxers on underneath, the only thing shielding his bare back was Asami and the blanket he's still wrapped in.  
Placing Akihito down on the couch, Asami carefully put Akihito's IV drip and wrapped it around one of his cloth hooks that's by the couch. Once that was sorted, Asami pulled Akihito back into his arms and murmured against his scalp. 

“You need anything? Bathroom? Drink? Anything at all?”

“...No, just this. Perhaps sushi later.”

Smiling softly, Asami placed a lingering kiss to his scalp and pulled out his phone from his pocket, chucked it on the coffee table and turned the TV on for mere background noise as he felt the telltale signs of Akihito's body relaxing into a state of sleep. 

 

'My apologies for calling you Asami sama but i knew that this is something that you needed to hear straight away. We lost Sudou.’

Immediately hearing that, Asami frowned and gently laid Akihito down and covered him back up before he headed to his outdoor balcony, closed the door and spoke. 

“Explain. Because when we left him to sort out the delivery for Dracaena, i had ordered a tail on him.”

'You did sir and we put the best on him. But we received a tape earlier marked as urgent and. Well..’

“Kirishima.”

'Sir. Whoever has him has the antivenom sown inside Sudou's stomach. They altered the venom sir. It's recorded.’

Breathing heavily through his nose, Asami looked at the young man on his couch before he spoke, not once taking his eyes off Akihito. 

“Bring yourself, Souh, Miyako and the recording over here. NOW.”

'Right away. We'll be there in thirty minutes.’

And with that sorted out, Asami had to fight the urge to destroy his phone with his bare hands before he headed back inside. 

 

'Hello my dear friend. Now. This is where you all need to pay attention here. This here is brown snake venom. The second most deadly natural toxin in the world known to man. And this? Is a synthesiser, it basically breaks atoms, particles ect down and allows whoever to manipulate and alter whatever they fancy. I have done just that. This blond dickhead is Sudou Shuu, but you already know that. Here's the deal, i'm about to cut him open, it's gonna hurt but he's out cold, so yeah. Anyway, he's getting a scar he doesn't want or need, i'm placing this vial inside him. You always thought that he's a bitch well now his a drug mule instead.  
Try and find me? I will break this vial inside him. Try and kill him? I will break the vial. And so on and so forth. I know what your thinking and no, giving the brat a cocktail will only delay the venom, not stop it. I'll be in contact again soon.  
Bye bye.’

 

“Miyako san? How expensive is the synthesiser and how much expertise does one need?”

 

“Very. He has to have a degree in biology to come up with that. The synthesiser is an entirely different story. There are two hundred that i can count from the top of my head that have one.  
From hospitals to universities. Not to mention D.O.D contractor's, military bases that have this kind of equipment and funding.”

“So basically?..”

“I'm a dead man walking.”

Immediately, all eyes were on Akihito standing there without his IV in place. 

“Takaba sama. Please, you need to rest.”

“Spare me the self indulgent crap Kirishima. It's exactly what you wanted, Me? Out of your hair, away from Asami's businesses so that i can't do anything to damage his precious reputation!!!”

“Akihito. Enough. Enough.”

Akihito just looked at Asami who had stood directly in front of him and with surpringsly gentle hands, cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“I will find this son of a bitch that did this. I will get Sudou back in one piece and retrieve the antivenom from him. All i need you to do is fight and live until i accomplish this Akihito.”

“And if i can't? If YOU can't?”

“That'll never happen Takaba.”

The first tear that rolled down Akihito's cheek was all it took for Asami to pull the man into his arms, pick him up, carry him bridal style back to the couch and formulate a plan. 

“Takaba sama? We may have our differences and we certainly butt heads from time to time but i would never, EVER wish this upon you. Nor do i want you dead. I value your existence.”

Smiling softly in appreciation, Akihito felt his eyes getting heavier and immediately Asami tucked his head beneath his chin and massaged has scalp too get him to sleep quicker.

“Ryuichi san. If you are fine with this, i want to take more blood from Takaba kun here. And also spinal fluids too. If this man truly altered the venom, then the paralysis effect of the venom may have been tampered with too, which means i need to see if it's reached his nervous system.”

“Agreed. Akihito seems to like you and right now the only ones i can trust are the people in this room. We'll head to Sion tomorrow. We're going to dig into every employee's life from scratch. Someone had to know of my suspicions of Sudou and his tail. I still can't rule out the man's involvement either. I'm sickly aware of his fascination with me and his disgust of Takaba. We'll comb over everything.”

They all nodded in agreement before the three left for the evening. 

The night may be young, but right now?  
They felt old and a good, night's rest is sorely needed. 

Especially not….. 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My empire is mine to do as i please. 
> 
> I can raise it higher than it already is. Or, i could burn it all down and see who'll be there to help me rebuild...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> Well summer has finally hit me in the UK and i hate it!!!  
> It's humid, it's hard to sleep in and even harder to concentrate on my stories...   
> Anyway i digress, here's the next chapter. Now although not all of it is here, i did do some research on extracting fluids and was able to dumb it down without sounding pretentious about it, however if i left anything out? Hit me up and i will do better.   
> Anyway, the next update will be on Tuesday, off with the family tomorrow and I'm working on Sunday, fun huh? But enjoy this chapter, enjoy your weekend and of course, comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Take it easy out there, see you all hopefully on Tuesday!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 7.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

He didn't want to think about it.   
Laying on Asami's body, his head tucked beneath his chin, staring at the laptop that showed the sick message from his killer, because let's face it, he was a dead man walking and needless to say? Asami wasn't impressed when Akihito voiced that. 

“Takaba sama? We may have our differences and we certainly butt heads from time to time but i would never, EVER wish this upon you. Nor do i want you dead.”

That was the first thing that Kirishima had said since the video had ended.   
This was supposed to be a good day, somewhat. Now, Asami had lost Sudou and what's worse? The man behind this had apparently sown his only hope of living in the one man he actually despised. 

Talk about irony. 

 

“Takaba? Do you want to lay in the bedroom? It maybe more comfortable in a bed than on top of me on this couch.”

Looking up, Akihito noticed, not for the first time mind you, that Asami's eyes were a lot softer than before.   
Grunting with the effect of getting up, Akihito felt the supporting hands of Asami's on his hips before he turned around and spoke. 

“Only if you lay down with me.”

Smirking but without dark promises, Asami picked Akihito up, carried him bridal style and headed for their bedroom. Once he had Akihito situated, Asami sat down beside him and watched on as his small chest rises and falls with shallow breaths before he pulled out his phone and speed dialed Kirishima. 

'Sir?’

“Have the car ready in ten minutes. I'm heading to Dracaena, something about this isn't sitting well with me.”

'Understood. What about Takaba sama?’

“..He'll most likely be coming with us. At least he'll be safer that way.”

'indeed he would be. See you in ten sir.’

Rubbing at his temples to relieve the stress, Asami wasn't that surprised to see hazel eyes looking at him. 

“You heading out?”

“Yes. I'm heading to Dracaena, it's odd that Sudou would just up and allowed himself to just get kidnapped that easily. He is more than capable of looking after himself. He could be involved.”

“I'm coming with you. Spare me the permission speech Asami, after all this is MY life on the line here.”

“Indeed it is. Very well then but? When i tell you to do something? I expect you to do so, no complaints, no bitching about it. Understood?”

Smiling in acceptance, Akihito sat up and softly placed his hands on each side of Asami's face and gently headbutted the man who in turn merely smiled before he rubbed their noses together and placed a soft kiss to his lips before he grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and socks for the young man to dress in whilst he got his vest, his tie and his suit jacket on and headed for the door where he opened it and saw Kirishima standing there with his hand in a loose fist ready to knock. 

 

“Hello Sir. Did you hear me come?”

Smiling despite himself, Asami gestured for his man to come inside and wait. 

“Actually no, i was getting my shoes on and opened the door by sheer coincidence. Takaba is coming, like i said he would.”

Frowning softly, Kirishima pushed his glasses up and spoke. 

“To be honest sir? I really didn't expect him to just sit back and relax while all of this unfolds. He may be pig headed but even i can see that he means well.”

Nodding in agreement, Asami watched on as Akihito stumbled out and before he even got his jacket on, Asami had wrapped him up with a blanket and led them to the waiting car. 

“Why this? Why can't i wear my jacket?”

“Because you'll be losing as much heat in it as you gain. We have central heating but this is easier. Remember, no complaints.”

“I wasn't complaining, just wondering, is all.”

Sighing heavily, Asami pulled Akihito closer and immediately he felt the wetness hitting his vest. 

“I know Akihito. It's like i said, all you need to do is fight to live. I'll take care of everything else.”

Sniffing softly, Akihito rubbed at his nose before he spoke. 

“I. I think i should call my mum and dad, you know? Just in case…”

“You should. Once we're inside i'll be running all over the place, that will give you privacy to talk to them.”

Nodding softly against his chest, Akihito mumbled his thanks and drifted back to sleep. And all Asami did was gently scratch the scalp beneath his chin and watch the scenery change as he neared his destination. 

 

 

'Hello?’

“.....Hey.”

‘Oh my baby!! You sound ill. Are you alright?!!’

“...No, not really. I, i just wanted to hear your voice.”

'Takaba Akihito. I'm your mother and a mother knows. Did you run into someone you shouldn't of?’

“....No. I love you both so much.”

'Akihito?....Tell me what's going on?’

“It's alright, really. I just wanted you to know just in case, you know?”

'I suppose. And we love you too Akihito. Call again tomorrow. Promise me?’

“Yeah. Yeah i promise.”

And with that, Akihito hung up before his crying became too obvious.   
He trusted Asami and Miyako but he was also realistic, he was running out of time and at the very least he could die without regretting not speaking to his mum. Ideally Akihito would've of liked to speak to his father too but really, it was his mum who suffered through seven hours of labour to bring him into this world, this was a no brainer. 

Sniffing harder than necessary, Akihito turned and saw the surprisingly sad look on Kirishima's face and before he could ask why, Kirishima spoke first. 

“Your mum seems to worry about you. Do you always have a knack of getting into trouble then?”

Smiling softly, Akihito nodded in confirmation before Kirishima placed a glass of water down for Akihito and spoke. 

“We will find whoever did this and retrieve the antivenom from Sudou. Miyako san has arranged for a delivery to bring a syringe and sterilising equipment to the penthouse, that's why Souh isn't here. She'll be taking some of your blood and spinal fluids when we get back. For now, drink this, you need your fluids and relax, we have cameras all over, nothing will happen to you here.”

And with that, Kirishima uncharacteristically squeezed Akihito's shoulder gently and headed to where Asami was currently giving the look of death to - the bartender. 

 

“Are you seriously suggesting that i had hired incompetent fools to run this place? Please give me a reason to slam your face on to this marble top. Please.”

Kirishima hadn't heard everything but clearly the man behind the bar said and did something incredibly dumb to Asami and so he had little to no sympathy for him. 

“Of Course not Asami sama. I merely implied that perhaps Sudou san had decided to leave, voluntarily, that's all.”

“Even so. Why wasn't i or the detail on him alerted? Why didn't you have the balls to call Kirishima?”

Looking at aforementioned man, the bartender shrugged his shoulders in defeat and waited for Asami to punish him. Surprisingly, all Asami did was reach over the counter, grabbed a bottle of whisky, a tumbler and headed back to where Akihito was sitting, not however without a parting word. 

“Bring the head of security down here as well as the recordings of the past week. Now.”

Before the syllable had even left Asami's mouth, the bartender had already run up the stairs to do so.   
Asami also grabbed a bottle of water for himself and headed to the VIP section to see Akihito lying down, blanket covering his midsection and sweating quite a lot.   
Frowning, Asami placed the items down and one look towards Kirishima and the man was already heading back to grab a ice bucket and fill it up with water. 

Sitting down, Asami stroked his fingers through sweaty hair and when hazel, tired eyes flickered up to his golden orbs, Asami smiled softly before he reassured his lover. 

“It's fine Akihito. Go back to sleep, i'm just going to cool you down a little, you're burning up.”

Akihito merely leaned in closer and immediately fell back to sleep as Kirishima returned and placed the bucket down. Grabbing his clean handkerchief, Asami took off his cufflinks, his suit jacket, his watch, placed said items on the table and plunged his hand and handkerchief into the cold water and with a brief squeeze to remove excess water, Asami wiped away Akihito's sweat and carried on during so whilst he waited for the security guard and the bartender to return. 

 

Four rounds of cooling down Akihito and Asami saw the head of security at Dracaena and the bartender coming over. 

“Explain to me why i wasn't alerted to Sudou leaving, Yumi? And do not raise your voice either.”

Yumi, although looking affronted by Asami's tone, looked at Akihito's sleeping form and silently spoke. 

“My apologies Asami sama. It was by Sudou's order for me to refrain from speaking of it.”

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say as Asami frowned darkly before he pulled out his gun, resting it on his thigh with the barrel aimed at the man's crotch.   
“Need i remind you that you don't work for Sudou, you work for me. He's the manager here that's true but I'M the one who pays you. I hope you have a better excuse than 'Sudou asked me not to’.

Still looking at Akihito, Yumi frowned before he felt a hand go around his neck and he was on his knees. Glaring at whoever did this, Yumi's eyes widen when he saw that it was Kirishima who had done this and he couldn't help but be snarky about it. 

“And here i thought you were just a pencil pusher, Kirishima.”

Kirishima, however couldn't care less about the man's opinion and merely pushed his glasses up and spoke. 

“If i were you? I would be paying more attention to Asami sama than Takaba sama.”

Scoffing, Yumi turned to look at Asami who was wetting the handkerchief again, placing it on Akihito's forehead and without turning around, spoke to Yumi. 

“Do you have the footage of Sudou leaving the club?”

“I do.”

“Play it. I want to see what the self centred prick of an employee of mine did and why he thought he could get away with it.”

Getting up, Yumi sat down opposite Asami and with Kirishima placing the laptop down, Yumi synced the footage of the club to the computer and fast forwarded the images until he reached the moment Sudou left. 

“Asami sama? He was meeting this man in the alleyway. Then a car pulled up. Sir? Sudou got in voluntarily.”

Nodding to Kirishima's word, Asami placed his cool hand on Akihito's forehead, carded his fingers through slightly damp hair and spoke. 

“Check the license plate, locate the car and if possible? Bring the driver in once he's been located. The traffic police owes me a favour or two, get them to assist you. Yumi? Keep tabs on whoever comes here and asking for Sudou. Alert me immediately. Be warned, i won't tolerate you withholding information. Understood?”

Nodding that he heard, Yumi bowed and left with the bartender following shortly afterwards.   
Getting redressed, Asami gently picked up Akihito, rewrapped the blanket around him and exited through the backdoor to his limo and entered when Kirishima opened the door. Laying Akihito down with his head resting on his lap, Asami leant backwards and closed his eyes as Kirishima drove them back to the penthouse. He knew that what was awaiting them would cause a considerable amount of pain for Akihito, but Asami also knew that this was necessary. However, what Akihito was going through would pale in comparison to what Asami was going to do to the ones who did this to him. 

 

“So. Sudou willingly went with the man who is killing me?”

“We think so. But until i get definitive proof? It's still slightly plausible that Sudou didn't go intentionally. I know that there is an inside man, i just don't know if it's just Sudou. You, on the other hand need to get out of the shower, Miyako is waiting for you.”

“I don't like needles!!”

“You're being childish, Akihito.”

“Bite me!!”

Smirking, Asami watched on as Akihito exited the bathroom, dried himself and pulled on his boxers and sweatpants and headed to the living room where Miyako was waiting for him. 

Laying on the bed with his knees to his chest in the room, Akihito wriggled around a bit when Asami grabbed a chair, sat on it backwards and held Akihito's hand while Miyako prepared Akihito's back. 

“Now Takaba kun. Venom targets the nervous system but because we think the venom has been augmented, we need to see if your system has been compromised. This will hurt but you must stay absolutely still, or you run a risk of paralysis.”

 

Nodding that he understood, Akihito looked at Asami with blatant fear in his eyes and began to scream loudly as the needle went into his spine.   
Asami frowned and gently wiped away Akihito's tears and did his best to calm the man before it became too much and Akihito passed out.   
Pulling the needle away slowly, Miyako dispensed the liquid into a vial and sterilised the tiny mark on Akihito's spine before placing a dressing over it and taping it down. 

“There. He'll be fine when he awakes. It's best to have Takaba kun sleeping on his front or on his sides for at least three to four days. If he has a bath or shower? I'll leave some soap that patients use prior to surgery. He'll also needs to relax and not doing anything taxing to his body. I should have the results soon.”

“Thanks. I didn't think it was possible to find venom in spinal fluids.”

“Ordinary no, but this method we can determine much quicker than a blood test if their are foreign bodies in his system and what they are. He'll experience headaches but that's normal for this procedure, he just needs to sleep it off.”

Thanking her again, Asami escorted her to the door where Kirishima is waiting to drive her where she needs to go. 

 

They were playing a game of wait and see.   
They just hoped the next move was there's….. 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all say 'let's take as it comes'.
> 
> But really, do we really want to?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I've been M.I.A for five days.... Yeah i've got zero excuses for that, but, i'm back if that makes any of you guys happy?!!!  
> I will hopefully be better in my updates as i get this done. Believe me or not, i actually have a new idea for a new story but it won't be starting yet as i need to complete this one and my other two stories. So that will give me motivation to get this done!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patience and understanding and enjoy the latest update and of course, comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 8.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

 

“Asami sama? May i have a word with you? It's urgent.”

Looking up at his secretary and friend, Asami gestured with his hand to the couch in his office and Kirishima with Souh standing by the door, slowly walked over and sat. 

Asami barely got his glass of whisky to his mouth when Kirishima broke the silence with a deadly announcement. 

“My account has been hacked. Whoever did this knows everything in regards to your affairs with Miyako san. Sir? They know about Takaba sama..”

Hearing that, Asami downed the liquid in one breath, calmly placed the glass back on the desk before he spoke. 

“Are you absolutely certain of this?”

Nodding in confirmation although looking straight at the floor, Kirishima was about to offer his resignation when Asami sat down beside him and only when Kirishima raised his head in his direction, did Asami speak. 

“Your encryption programme is second to none. I have always trusted you and your security to protect what's mine. This? Although alarming is of no fault of yours. Were you able to pinpoint the source of the hack?”

“No sir. Not yet.”

Getting up, Asami did up the last two buttons of his suit jacket and without looking back, gave Kirishima his orders. 

“Then get to it. I won't be accepting any form of termination from you Kirishima unless you have deliberately betrayed me?”

At that, Kirishima stood and looked absolutely affronted by Asami's accusation but the knowing smile on Asami's face instantly made him shy away and with a parting word from Asami, Kirishima knew that Asami trusted him. 

“Then bring those responsible to me.”

 

 

“Well Takaba kun. The venom has indeed been altered but it isn't doing as much damage as we expected it to do. It's definitely attacking your tissue though. Your lungs, kidneys, liver and your stomach are allocated showing signs of erosion caused by the venom eating away at your health organs. For now, the cocktail of anti venom is doing the absolute best to delay the main effects but this in itself can bite us in the butt.”

“You mean that my body may shut down. Right?”

“Sadly you are correct. This cocktail is in essence a band aid to stop a bullet hole, it would slow the bleeding down but won't stop it completely. It's like a cancer patient having chemotherapy, the radiation kills the mutated cells but it also damages the healthy ones too. I want to wean you off slowly, i don't want your body getting too use to it only for us to get the correct antivenom and your body rejecting it.”

“....But that means it's going to hurt more, isn't it?”

“Yes. Would you like me to call anyone for you?”

For the first time since Miyako came over and gently explained the results of his spinal fluids test, Akihito had been looking straight at the woman. And now? He's finding the floor a bit more fascinating. 

Miyako could understand perfectly. The antivenom is working well but it has its risks, especially when the original poison was augmented superficially. There is really no telling what may happen in the long haul, even now they don't really know the full risks involved. They were going in blind. 

“No. Other than Asami? My friends don't need to see me die. And i have spoken to my parents already, though they have their doubts and worries. I don't need Asami to cuddle me when he's so busy with his matters that are more important than me not paying attention that day this all happened. I'll be fine.”

However, Miyako wasn't so sure about that. She has known Asami for years and has seen the brute, no matter how much finesse he has, she had seen the man grunting in pain when he got hurt. Pride was a terrible thing that the male sex all seemed to have in abundance. 

“Oh i wouldn't be so sure. He may not put labels on what you two are or what you have. But he genuinely cares and has concerns about you. You're afraid and that's more than justifiable and i, in my own personal opinion think that you would be reassured with Ryuichi san here.”

No matter how he really felt about what Miyako had said, no matter how much Akihito had agreed, he wanted to see if he could cope on his own.  
Miyako however, was worried and had discreetly texted Asami about the test results. 

All she got in response was a simple line of conversation. 

 

'I'm on my way.’

 

Miyako always had the patient's best interests at heart, she just hoped she was right about going behind Akihito's back. No matter her good intentions…. 

 

“Where is the stubborn boy of mine?”

“On the balcony drinking away his sorrows. Relax Ryuichi san, he's drinking water and juice.”

Humming in response, Asami stared at the figure of Akihito sitting on the floor, head back enjoying the sunshine and breeze. Taking off his suit jacket, his vest, tie and cufflinks, Asami placed the items down on the couch before he grabbed himself a drink and headed to keep Akihito company. 

 

“Takaba. Are you alright?”

Looking up, Akihito merely shrugged his shoulders, not really surprised that Asami was here and began to speak. 

“I'm ok. Well, as well as i can be considering that i'm slowly dying here. How's life treating you?”

“Well, my empire is still intact. I think Kirishima is getting an ulcer though. His account was hacked earlier, someone is trying to frame him for doing this to you.”

“Well, it's the first time i would get to see him blow a fuse then.”

Chuckling softly, Asami downed his drink before he put the glass down and pulled Akihito closer and into a warm hug. Once the pair were comfortable Asami gently massaged Akihito's scalp and spoke. 

“Are you still getting headaches?”

“No, they faded away although i do get a ache here and there but nothing serious. Asami?...”

“No. We're not going to discuss the 'in the event of my death’ speech. You are far from a walking corpse Akihito. I know you're tired and hurting but believe me, i will save you.”

 

Akihito couldn't help but scoff at that in disbelief. No matter how many times Asami had saved him, prevented him from going into situation blind, Asami was no god. 

“Don't make promises you can't keep Asami. You are nowhere near close enough to finding out who did this. You don't even know where and when Sudou betrayed you and took off. This is something you can't control.”

And Asami knew that to be true. It's true that he had no idea when Sudou took things into his own hands, didn't know that he was involved in plotting Akihito's downfall. He also didn't know why he would although he had a sinking feeling that he had an idea of the reasoning. But, there was one thing Asami does know, he KNOWS Akihito. 

“You're right, i'm no god. I'm no controller of one's fate or whatever. And i would never pretend to be. But, i do hold you, your life, your freedom in my hands Akihito. That's something i can control. I think the lead we've been looking for lies with Kirishima and his files being hacked into. We'll take it from there. I just need you to take one day at a time.”

Looking as the sun began to fade away and for the moon to take it's vacant spot, Akihito nodded in agreement to Asami's statement.  
It was enough, just this moment it was enough to believe that Asami would save him. 

 

If only for the last time.  
It was enough to believe in the man, no matter how the odds were against him. 

It was enough. 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of us has a choice and a chance.   
> But not everyone will do the right thing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.. 
> 
> Yeah, i know it's been a while. Truthfully? I lost my desire to write anything and to tell you all the truth? I'm not sure that i really want to. It's great fun and i'm not saying that i will stop indefinitely but i'm really struggling to just carry on, especially when i have loads of ideas that i want to try.   
> But before i make any heavy decisions, i will post this chapter up and i know that it's relatively short but hopefully it will encourage me to carry on.   
> The one thing i would never do is to just start something then leave it be, it'll either continue or get deleted, that being said, i apologise if this disappoints anyone but i thank-you all for your comments, kudos, patience and general interest.   
> Without further ado, here's the next chapter, i will let you know if and when i have decided on what i'm doing but until then? Read on, enjoy and comments are always welcome!! 
> 
> Thank you again!!!  
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 9.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“How's he doing?”

“Honestly sir? Poorly. He's not eating, he hasn't come out of your bedroom and i can hear him crying in pain in his sleep.”

Frowning at Kirishima's report, Asami placed his coat on the couch before he headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to his room.   
They were making headway in finding out who had hacked into Kirishima's account but were making little to no progress finding Sudou or the mastermind behind this, it's as if they had simply vanished of the face of the earth.

 

Opening the door quietly and shutting it just as silently, Asami approached the bundle in their bed. Akihito was essentially a human sausage the way he was covered up but what stopped Asami from smiling in amusement or smirking was the state of his lover. Akihito was sweating and he was clearly running a fever, if the redness of his face was anything to go on.

Pulling the covers back slightly, Asami carded his fingers through sweaty hair and patiently waited for hazel eyes to gain awareness and consciousness to grab Akihito.   
Scrunching up his nose like a rabbit, Akihito blinked a few more times before he settled on the figure of Asami sitting by his balled up legs. 

“Welcome back. When did you get home?”

Smiling, Asami uncapped the bottle of water, held it to Akihito's lips and cupped the back of his head to prevent him from choking before he responded. 

“Just now. I've been running around checking up on leads since eight this morning. We have managed to pinpoint the source of the hack on Kirishima's account but it was at a Internet café but Souh's going through the CCTV footage and Kirishima is still trying to back hack the URL address. So in the meantime, i have nothing to do that needs my urgent attention and so i decided to come and see how you're faring.”

Softly pushing the bottle away, Akihito sat up slowly and hummed in agreement before he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested historic head on the folded appendages. Feeling Asami's fingers running up and down his arms became too much and Akihito immediately began to cry.   
Asami understood why. He had no power here, no control over what's occurring from here on out and the only thing Akihito can do is literally place his life in Asami's hands. Something Asami has wanted for a very long time but never like this. 

 

“I know Takaba. And no matter how many times i give you my word that i will catch who did this, that i will retrieve the antivenom and i will make them pay, it won't be enough to help you right now. But believe me, i will end this before it claims your life.”

Nodding that he heard and he accepted what was said, Akihito took hold of Asami's wrist with his cold fingers and tugged in silent questioning for Asami to stay with him. Smirking, Asami got up, removed his suit jacket, vest and tie and rolling up his sleeves, climbed into bed, pulled Akihito into his arms, caring less about the sweat that's soaking into his clothes and played the role of the human pillow until Akihito fell asleep once again. 

 

“Going through the URL links, we found out that they had jumped across the city. Bouncing it's signal from one satellite to another. Asami sama? This is a professional hacker and a good one.”

“Agreed. However, i assume from the satisfied look on your face that you have pinned down the hacker's location?”

Smirking with the right to do so, Kirishima pushed a piece of paper across the table they were sitting at before he pushed his glasses up.   
Asami had exited his room with the covered up Akihito in his arms. Placing the man down on the couch, Asami got him situated before he sat down opposite Kirishima and found out what he had discovered three hours prior to Asami being Akihito's pillow. 

“Were you able to confirm this without them knowing that you were on to them?”

“Yes sir. Souh has been sitting outside their location and so far no-one has entered or left.”

Nodding in understanding, Asami put on his gun holster, placed has gun in before he put on his suit jacket and headed to say goodbye to the man who he hoped would be cured of his ailment tonight. 

 

“I'm heading out now. Hopefully tonight will see the end of your suffering.”

Frowning hard, Asami pushed away hazel hair before he placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before he closed his eyes temporarily and turned around to see Kirishima frowning in understanding before they headed out. 

‘This is going to end tonight. One way or another.’

That was the only mantra that filled Asami's head. 

He's going to make sure that it's fulfilled…. 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cloud's shift and turn as the wind blows.   
> But in reality, the only thing that's moving is you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
>  I have got my funk back, i think but i won't dwell on this as much as i did before. I have cut the number of chapters this story down but i may end up adding more if it's needs them.   
> I also have a new idea for another story but that's an entirely different matter, so for now, enjoy this new chapter, pardon my lack of updates and hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome too!!  
> Thanks again!!
> 
> :D

Broken bones and mended souls part 10. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. 

They had discovered the source of the hack and upon meeting up with Souh, Asami, Kirishima and a few of Asami's men had raided the warehouse they held up in and what happened was not what they expected. 

The entire warehouse was rigged to blow the moment they had entered the premises.   
Asami watched on in a vague sort of detachment as the glass along with other debris fell around him like snow. He watched on as the wood burned and the ashes licked his face and hands and landed on his shoes. 

From the corner of his eye, Asami could see Kirishima cradling an injured Souh in his lap. He remembered that when the building first blew up, Souh had pushed him backwards and that explains how he only sustained flesh wounds whereas Souh was impaled with the metal that turned into shrapnel. 

Although this wasn't a complete farce, they had just enough time to secure the laptop that hopefully would lead to the location of the antivenom. Now, Asami can make solid on his promise to Akihito. 

 

Grunting with the pain that he's now just noticing, Asami stumbled over somewhat and knelt down beside his two trusted men. 

“Kirishima? How's he doing?”

“Not good sir. He's bleeding too much and his pulse is considerably slower than normal.”

Nodding grimly, Asami speed dialed Ise to meet them at the hospital. It would take approximately ten minutes themselves to get there but they'll make it. They have to.. 

 

There was a flurry of activity when they had arrived at the hospital. No-one told him anything, all he got was vague information that Asami had raided a warehouse and that it blew up. Akihito was thinking the worst as Ise came and took him with her. If he didn't know any better, he would think that he's seeing Asami on his deathbed. 

 

In hindsight, Akihito really shouldn't be moving around. He was tired, all the time tired and everything was spinning and he felt cold almost all the time. And that's not even mentioning the pain he felt running through his entire body. Stopping to get his breath back Akihito slid down the wall he was leaning on as Ise had already left and wasn't surprised when no-one stopped to see if he was fine. He barely recalled closing his eyes because the next thing he knew when he opened them again was the image of a bloody Kirishima kneeling before him. 

 

“Takaba sama. You should not be here. Asami sama is getting a few stitches in his right thigh and is having his wrist fitted in a brace. You need to rest.”

“If that's the case, why have i been brought here? Why did Ise sensei come all the way to the penthouse just to bring me here? And why are you covered in blood?”

Looking down at himself, or more importantly his suit jacket and shirt, Kirishima removed his jacket and wrapped it around Akihito's shoulders and led them to a nurse's office for a little privacy. 

 

“This isn't my blood and before you start no it's not Asami sama’s either. Souh pushed Asami away when the warehouse exploded. He had just enough time to warn me before i hit the deck too. I was holding Souh to apply pressure on his wounds before we arrived here. I know that you have a lot of questions and i would be more than happy to tell you but i would never take anything away from Asami sama. You are correct though, you should be resting at home. But you also could do with some fresh air. I'm going to check on my friends. Can you wait here until i return and see if Asami sama is free for a visit?”

“....Yeah. Yeah go ahead. For what it's worth? I hope that Souh is alright too. I'm glad you are.”

Smiling his very first sincere smile to the young man since they met, Kirishima gave Akihito a quick squeeze to his shoulder before heading to see Asami. 

 

“You brought him here? Are you out of your mind or do you like to see me pissed off?”

“You make it sound like i do so intentionally. I have you know Ryuichi san that he's not doing any better with you keeping him away. Now, i don't care if it's your pride or your ego but Akihito is dying and correct me if i'm wrong but you promised him that you would save him. Don't be an ass Ryuichi san, it's not my fault you have control issues.”

Clearly knowing that this was getting him nowhere, that, and the fact he really wasn't in the mood for any sort of lecture, Asami turned around just in time to see Kirishima standing by the door frame. 

“Beg your pardon Asami sama. Takaba sama is currently in one of the nurse's offices and i think it'll do him some form of good to see him. I'll stay and keep Souh company. He's fine, right Ise sensei?”

“Oh he's more than fine. In a week or two he'll be up and running again.”

Looking towards his boss and friend, Kirishima merely pushed up his glasses and that was all Asami needed to click his teeth in annoyance before he left. He apparently had a photographer to see… 

 

Happy endings don't exist in this world. He had learnt that long ago when he was rising up in the ranks. Asami knew that to survive in this cold, bloody world of theirs, he needed to be as cold and as bloody as the world desires him to be.   
Feelings and emotions mattered little to those who he worked and served under until the day came when he had the means and power to do as he pleased to set those beneath him in their places. 

And yet, Asami disregarded all of that as he stood and watched the young man sleep and whine where he was placed. The world cared little for the weak and cared even less for those who refused to help themselves but despite all that, all the harsh truths he had learned down the road, Asami wanted nothing more than in this moment for Akihito to be well. 

For the second time since his admission here, Asami took off his suit jacket, his vest and tie and sat down beside Akihito's sweaty head and began to play with his hair. 

“The moment i crossed paths with you, that was the moment i knew that i would be the one to break your naivè sense of right and wrong. I would show you that the world cares little about your sense of justice and that those with power could never be touched by someone who knows little of the society they come from.

I also knew that eventually, as i have always proclaimed to you and my men, you would always come back to me because you knew that despite your bravado and determination to bring me down? You couldn't, wouldn't stay away. That despite the fame and reputation you may garner down the road, you wouldn't, couldn't even betray me. You may piss and moan and shout that i would never own you. You may be correct in that assumption but know this. I never let things go, whether it's a hobby, a vendetta or a favour, in the end, i always get what i want. 

This may come across as narcissistic and self righteous but this is who i am. I didn't rise to my stature as a man who licked other people's shoes and kissed other people's asses to get here. I clawed, scratched and bit my way to the top and not once did i bow or apologise for my actions. I would never apologise if someone stuck their nose into something that doesn't concern them and made them pay for it. But i will apologise to you. You have stuck your neck out for me more times than i care to admit for and would even like to acknowledge. I won't make excuses or say that you had that coming when you decided to go off on your own, not that you sought out trouble this time around. But know that although i'm far from perfect nor do i intend to portray myself as that, know that i never want to see you suffer or bleed.”

Watching as Akihito shifted before getting himself comfortable again, Asami placed his hand on his right thigh and kneaded the muscles there and sat and waited for Akihito to wake. He had a few things that he needed to say and now was a perfect time than any to say it… 

 

It was surreal.   
This feeling that exists when you have run out of luck, out of options. When you have reached the end of the rope and of your limits.   
It never occurred to him that may be death wasn't such a bad thing, that it was a part of the natural order. We live out our golden years to the best of our capabilities and then we head into the unknown.

So looking at Asami leaning against the window sill at the hospital in all his power and exuberance made Akihito really question just how much Asami actually cared about the sanctity of life. 

Moaning when a wave of pain hit him, Akihito wasn't surprised when gold eyes hit his form and the owner made his way towards his weak form.

“You finally woke up. It's been about two hours since you fell asleep. We should head back home. Souh is staying here for at least one week. Meanwhile, me and Kirishima have found the laptop that has the location of where they're holding Sudou. But this isn't the place to talk about this, i'm tired, dirty and covered in blood. I could do with a nice, hot bath and some food. You ready?”

Just looking at Asami's face and Akihito could see what he meant. There were frown lines marring his forehead and whilst they're not deep, it clearly shows that Asami is just a tad bit stressed. 

Then there was the dry blood caked to his hands and clothes. He knew that Asami was no saint and that on more than one occasion he got his hands dirty but even this was probably pushing his limits. Gathering up Kirishima's jacket, Akihito stood up on shaky legs and spoke. 

“We will have a chat about what happened. Right?”

“Yes. But only once we get back home. I just need a few minutes to decompress but we will talk about today's events.”

Nodding in agreement, Akihito for once allowed Asami to manhandle him out of the hospital and into the awaiting limousine and towards home. 

They were getting closer to what had transpired over the course of this week.   
Neither one of them were happy about the events that transpired but they were getting some of the answers that they needed. 

There was just two questions left. 

Who did this?

And why?

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to charge at my enemies in full throttle.   
> But first, you may need some insight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I have emerged from the metaphorically speaking writer's lack of enthusiasm abyss and have conquered it, somewhat... 
> 
> Anyways here is the next chapter, it's definitely more dialogue heavy and it may or may not shed some light on what is going to happen next. I invented my own version of hot Asami met Sudou but you can judge for yourselves if it's interesting or not.   
> Thanks for your patience and enjoy the next update. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!!!
> 
> :)

Broken bones and mended souls part 11. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them.   
All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

 

“How's the thigh? Do you want me to get you anything?”

“It's fine. Although in my personal opinion, getting shot is much easier to deal with. Everytime i move i feel as though my stitches are pulling away from my skin. Come and sit with me. You wanted to know what happened Right? And besides, you look as if you're about to keel over.”

 

It didn't matter that Asami has and had survived much worse way before he ran into his world and life, Akihito couldn't and probably wouldn't get used to seeing the powerhouse that is Asami Ryuichi getting hurt and consequently hospitalised. 

Making his way over with his blanket under his arm, Akihito sat down gingerly beside Asami's bad leg which was propped up on the coffee table with a pillow underneath his foot and leant into his side and wrapped the pair in his blanket before listening to the hammering of Asami's heart hitting his ribcage. 

 

“It was a simple reconnaissance mission. Get there, find out where they are holding Sudou. If he had a secure surveillance team overseeing his containment and apprehend those responsible. In hindsight that sounds great. It would've been if the damn place wasn't booby-trapped and we weren't so close to the shutters.”

 

“Did you find out anything? Other than stitches bruises your ego and hurts?”

“Your lucky i’m injured and your ill. You'll be paying for that comment. But to answer your question, yes. We have found the location of Sudou but they could've moved him by now. We also caught the man who hacked into Kirishima's account. Turns out he's an employee of mine at Sion. I don't care much for his motivation, or his reasoning but i will find out the truth and meaning of his betrayal and he will pay. Don't worry, he'll suffer for what he's done to you.”

 

There wasn't anything Akihito could do in regards to that statement. He knew full well that what Asami said will occur, probably in an ultra violent way and if Akihito was completely honest with himself? He would say that they had it coming. 

“Asami? I may not have the right to say this. But Sudou. What's going to happen to him once you recovered the antivenom and cured me? I get it, he's not a favourite of yours right now but he was just as unwilling in this mess as I am.”

 

Looking over at Akihito with a calculating stare, Asami weighed his next choice of words thoroughly before he spoke. 

“I'm not going to lie to you so brace yourself for the hard truth. I have no intention of allowing that inbred to live. That being said you are correct in the matter that he was an unintentional victim in this drama. I owe that man nothing while he owes me a lot. I don't have much of an obligation to help him, the only reason I would even remotely consider it is because he holds the antivenom within himself. Depending on the main search for that man will depend on how my treatment of him will be.”

Listening to Asami and his very valid points he made, Akihito noticed that not once did he mention Sudou's name. He dehumanised the man in every turn making sure to never address their history. Whether it being professional or otherwise. 

 

“What is it Takaba? You're staring at me. If you have something to say, say it.”

Indeed he was. He knew that Asami had a reason, a very good reason but something was nagging at Akihito and being what he is wouldn't stop him from asking. 

“You haven't said his name. Sudou's name, it's like you are refusing to acknowledge the man's existence. Regardless of the fact that he's causing all sorts of problems, big ones if you include what he's done to me. I know that I have no right to ask but Asami? What is the relationship with you and Sudou? Or was, more accurately?”

Frowning, Asami got up with a slight wince and headed to his balcony where he pulled open both doors and without stepping out, turned around, leant on the banister and spoke softly. All the while letting the cool breeze ruffle his combed back hair. 

“I met him when he was fresh out of college. He always did have a flare for the dramatics. His father was actually an old associate of mine and actually asked me to take Sudou under my wing, so to speak. His father had a lucrative business similar to my own but on a smaller scale. Three months after we negotiated the finer details of Sudou's employment with me, his father was killed, he left me a letter in his will stating that until Sudou is competent enough to run his business, it will be run through mine. Apparently it was his father's idea that I teach him the cutthroat ways of business. Time passed on and Sudou sold his father's business and began to stay under my employ. Whether his dad knew he was going to be killed I dare not say but Sudou had his theories about that day although he never shared them with me. I was and still am aware of his affections towards me and his distaste of you but, I was also aware of his sneaking around. I can't say that i'll miss the man and in fact I couldn't really care less if he upped and died on me. But, I need to guarantee your survival first and foremost before his own. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter. It's getting late and you need to sleep seeing as Dr Ise is weaning you off the cocktail she's been given you. Tonight we rest, tomorrow I'm ending this.”

And with all the finality of an old empire of Rome, Asami re entered his living room closing the doors behind him before helping Akihito up and headed for their bedroom. 

There was still something's bothering Akihito about the way Asami is handing the whole Sudou involvement but with the way things are with Asami right now? He knew he won't be getting anymore answers tonight.   
Asami was right about one thing though, he was knackered and as soon as his head hit Asami's hard but warm pectoral, Akihito was out for the night. 

He never saw the ghost flicking across golden eyes. 

Never saw a usually relaxed face contort in annoyance. 

Never saw the sheer coldness in those eyes where Asami was visualising his and Akihito's attacker's death's. 

 

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All roads led to this point.  
> Whether or not we continue this journey is entirely up to you.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I have decided to end this story in the next chapter. 
> 
> A lot is going on that i don't think i can give this the attention it deserves but hopefully, I can end this in a way that will tie up loose ends and give this a worthy conclusion.  
> I had immense fun writing this but it's taking longer than I thought to get back into and if this doesn't have a satisfactory ending, I only have myself to blame and I apologise unreservedly for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm now going to split my focus between two stories that I've got going, one of course is 'we're each standing on our own mountain '
> 
> So hopefully I can update that one sooner too.
> 
> Anyway, here's the second today last chapter, again sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy this and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> ^_^

Broken bones and mended souls part 12.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Not much had changed since their last conversation.  
Asami went back to work, phoning home every two hours to make sure that Akihito was still among the living whilst doing his own work. 

But nothing else was mentioned. No more details regarding their plans to get Sudou and the antivenom. No timetable on how long it'll take and when the plan will come into play. Just vague answers saying the same thing. 

‘it’ll happen soon. Just relax.’

‘Oh that's a great comfort’, Akihito mused. He had every right to be bitter about it and what Asami had said. Afterall, it is him that's slowly wasting away. Not the powerhouse that is Asami Ryuichi. 

Sitting on the couch sulking, Akihito was about to put the TV on when a wave of unbelievable pain shot through his entire body. He was made aware of the withdrawal symptoms when he was weaned off the cocktail of anti venom but this was definitely not apart of it. 

Gasping for air as the pain was predominantly focused on his chest, Akihito struggled to grab his phone from the table and just as he speed dialed Asami, and just about making out his baritone voice. 

Everything went black……. 

 

Something was wrong.  
Something was definitely wrong. Sure Takaba can act recklessly and more often than not be immature but to cold call him, especially with his health rapidly declining…. 

He didn't want to tell Akihito that they had Sudou in their custody and that they were expecting him to retrieve the man.  
He was currently in surgery, he was sitting on a booby-trapped on a pressure sensor. They weren't expecting it and as soon as they had manhandled him, the chair and it's occupant exploded. 

Although not mortally wounded Sudou had lost a lot of blood and they weren't sure that he was going to survive the operation. Then there was the antidote itself… 

The vial was strategically placed right beneath Sudou's ribcage, the very place where the blast radius had hit him. The doctor wasn't concerned about the object, he was more concerned about keeping his patient alive. Once he was sure that Sudou was stabilised, then he'll try and recover the vial. Asami just hoped that it was still intact…. 

 

“Sir? Ise sensei was on the phone just now. She can't get ahold of Takaba sama. What would you like her and us to do?”

Frowning at his phone, Asami hung up on Akihito before he spoke to Kirishima.  
“Head to her place and bring her to my home. Takaba just called me now. Make sure he's fine and report back to me as soon as you are at my front door.  
I don't want any delays.”

“Of Course sir. But what about you? We can't leave you unguarded.”

“I'm heading to the doctor’s office. This place is owned by me so i'm just as secure here as I am at home. Relax Kei, I can very easily take care of myself. Now go.”

Looking somewhat uncertain, Kirishima pushed his glasses up before mumbling his confirmation and headed out.  
He couldn't explain it but he had a sinking feeling in his gut and no matter how long he's been in this line of work?

Intuition is telling him that something bad is about to happen. That, or it already has…… 

 

The place was quiet. Eerily so.  
Normally the house had some kind of background noise, be it a radio or the TV, in any case no matter what it was, there was always something on.  
Kirishima had his bat ears on, affectionately dubbed by Souh who had said that nothing went passed his sense of hearing. Nothing was out of place and there wasn't even a murmur of noise in the general vicinity. 

“This is strange. I know that Takaba kun is here, he's in no condition to move around on his own.”

Miyako definitely had a point but Kirishima wasn't really paying that much attention to her. He was more concerned about the sock he could see in the corner by the couch. Walking over with his gun in his hand resting against his thigh Kirishima raised the barrel and immediately he froze in place. 

There, lying by his feet was Akihito.  
And he wasn't breathing. 

 

“Ise sensei!! Come quick, Takaba sama is unconscious and he's not breathing!!”

Ignoring the raised voice, Miyako pushed Kirishima away and began CPR whilst Kirishima dialed an ambulance and then his boss. 

 

‘Kirishima. Report.’

“Sir. We found Takaba sama. Sir? He's not breathing, Ise sensei is resuscitating him as we speak and I have already called an ambulance.”

 

At that point, Kirishima heard from Asami's side an alarm going off signalling an incoming patient before he spoke again. 

 

‘Have the ambulance diverted to this hospital. I don't care if you have to threaten the driver with violence.’

Without waiting for confirmation, Asami hung up, leaving Kirishima to wonder if something has happened to Sudou since he was sent to his penthouse. 

“Kirishima? I have managed to get Takaba sama’s heart beating again but he can't wait for the ambulance to get here. We need to go. Now.”

Nodding in agreement, Kirishima knelt down and gently raised Akihito's head from the ground before he picked him up, keeping his head elevated before they exited the apartment, heading for the elevator and back to the underground parking where the car was waiting. 

 

 

“I see. So they used Sudou as a trap and tried to take us out in a kamikaze style attack. Did I get that right? And to top it all off, the key to Takaba sama’s health is being kept inside that bastard’s body. Asami sama? This is messed up, even for us.”

 

There wasn't much to do in a hospital.  
Not that Asami was bored with seeing Sudou being cut open but truthfully? He really couldn't care either way. He just hoped the man didn't code until they retrieved the antivenom and saved Takaba. 

The call he had from Kirishima frightened him. They found his little lover unconscious within no pulse and were making their way here, so until Akihito gets here and his condition has improved? All Asami could do is wait. And that, gave him time to see how his friend and bodyguard was. 

The doctor had finally been assured that Souh's condition was stable and that he was allowed a visitor. If only to keep him from wandering the hallways trying to find Asami. 

Chuckling softly at Souh's statement, Asami was about to agree when a flurry of activity outside the room had the pair sitting up and wondering what happened. Befell Asami could even gently push Souh to lay back down again, the door opened and in came Kirishima. 

 

“Kazumi. Hi, it's nice to see you with colour in your skin again. Asami sama? They have rushed Takaba sama to the ICU. Ise sensei is with him. Sir, it's not looking good.”

All air felt like it was sucked out of the room. 

All that could be heard was the machines monitoring Souh's vitals beeping and droning as electricity flowed through it. Pinching his nose Asami closed his eyes for less than two seconds before they shot open and immediately he pulled Kirishima closer and made him sit where he had and left the room. 

Only when the door closed did Kirishima realise what Asami had done.  
He had pickpocketed Kirishima's gun. And most likely, was going to the operating room where Sudou was… 

 

They should know better than to keep Asami in the dark. Especially when his money and his stakes - both professional and personal were tied into the hospital. 

So you can imagine his surprise when he headed to the ICU and found not one, but TWO blonde's stationed here. And more disturbingly, placed next to each other, as if they were good friends… 

A piece of lead would end this so quickly but before he could even remove the safety off the gun, Sudou's surgeon came in and softly spoke. 

 

“He's stable for now. The explosion unfortunately may have damaged his nervous system. Until he awakens we won't know for sure if he'll have free range of movement, he could be paralysed either temporarily or permanently. He's lucky to be here.”

 

Not particularly caring at this point, Asami turned and saw Miyako placing an IV drip into Akihito's arm before she looked at him with a sad smile before she carried on. 

“And what about the vial? Is it still intact?”

“Yes it is. We're actually administering the antivenom now. We won't know how effective it'll be til tomorrow at the latest. However, Takaba kun’s immune system for a lack of a better term is shot to hell. He may very well bounce back considering historic age but he will be limited to what he'll be able to do. He would pick up colds easily and they will linger longer than most. In fact most common viruses will see his body as a petri dish. A perfect breeding ground for bugs and alike. We'll know more when he awakens.”

 

Deciding to ignore that comparison, Asami reinstated the safety on Kirishima's gun before he nodded in acceptance of what he was told and sat down beside Sudou. He wanted his face to be the first thing he saw when he graced the consciousness again. 

Oh, Asami had a few words for him.  
But he will wait.  
If anything, Asami is a very patient man….

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.  
> Our Swan song. 
> 
> What happens next is anyone's guess... 
> 
> But you know, that's not a bad thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^
> 
> This is the end here!!
> 
> I started off here having fun, enjoying myself but truthfully? I have become disenfranchised by it all. Don't get me wrong, i'm still going to carry on writing and whatnot but it's not the same for me. 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with my other fic I'm writing, or whether or not I'm going to continue with it, but for now this story needs to end. 
> 
> The ending is open, everyone here is entitled to their own views of how and what happens next, but I'll love to hear what you think of this regardless. 
> 
> You have and always will be appreciated for your kind words, kudos and interest but for now, this may be my last completed work for this fandom. 
> 
> I am STILL going to be around, I WILL come back but I need to reevaluate what I want to write here. 
> 
> So for now, this is the end of 'broken bones and mended souls', I have been thesilentone. 
> 
> Thanks so, so much.  
> Until we meet again... 
> 
> *bows and exits the stage.*

Broken bones and mended souls. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Epilogue. 

 

“Hey. Do you think it'll be possible to see the annual firework festival later tonight? I haven't seen them in awhile, not since the weather has been crappie. Will it be possible?”

“I don't see why not. I may be late getting back though. There are still a few lose ends that I need to tie up first. But I'll do my best to get back. No promises though.”

 

It's been six months and everything has changed. 

The antivenom did it's job, but it did it too late to help the damage already done. The nerves in Akihiko's legs were shot to hell, they had assured both Asami and Akihito that the sensation will come back but it would take time. Annual appointments to the physical therapist and stretches would improve the circulation of blood and guarantee that his muscles don't atrophy. 

Then came the issue of Sudou.. 

Ever the soft type that Akihito was, Asami had to spare the vermin’s life, for the time being that is. He still needed to get the information as to why he had an already taken his lack of trust into him and solidified it. He'll get the answers, one way or another and maybe the bay will be getting a new, permanent resident… 

Well, that's if Asami can get his way. That, and Akihito not poking his nose into that particular plan of his…  
Heading to his office, Asami was greeted by the doctor that worked in his opinion, miracles to save his lover's life. 

“Miyako san. It's always a pleasure to see you. I do hope that this unexpected visit doesn't bear bad news?”

“Oh please. I'm not a bringer of dark clouds. May we speak somewhere a little bit discreet?”

Walking in a comfortable silence, the pair walked the corridors until they reached Asami's office and only when he had closed the door did Miyako spoke. 

 

“Sudou. He's awake fully and has noticed the guards standing outside his room. He's no fool, he knows he's under your custody. He also knows that i'm looking after him by your orders. The question is, eventually he'll start to ask questions and then he'll cause a fuss. What are you going to do about him?”

 

Leaning against his window, Asami felt at that precise time like an emperor of old observing his kingdom. A Kingdom of smog, steel and concrete. It wasn't perfect, nor was it sustainable but this was, IS his city, his home and he'll do what it takes to make sure it stays that way. 

“Let him make a fuss, he'll learn soon enough the irony of his situation. He'll know that the one person he admires and the one person he hates are the one's that couldn't care less about him and are keeping him alive.”

Sighing heavily, Miyako got herself a glass of Asami's whisky and made her way over and only when she saw his eyebrow raised in questioning did she speak.

“I remember when times were easier. When the thugs that ran the streets had no fear of retribution for their actions. Now look at the way things are now, things are kept quiet, safe from prying eyes and ears. I don't envy you at Ryuichi. Not at all. Do as you please but I'm staying well out of this, just keep me involved with Takaba kun and his injuries, that's all I ask of you.”

And with that, Miyako downed the booze, placed the glass in Asami's outstretched hand and left. Asami often wondered how he came to have such a woman in his life, but then he remembers events much like this one and smiles. He didn't care, she was a rarity in their world and like Takaba, he wouldn't go hunting for answers on where they came from, he was just glad they did. 

 

 

“Takaba? Where are you?”

“Im in the bathroom. I could actually do with some help..”

Sighing heavily, Asami had to ultimately wonder how it is that Akihito doesn't actually learn on his mistakes - moreover he adapts and then the situation calls for it, he does what he does best. He scrapes by, just about.. 

Taking off his coat, suit jacket, vest and tie and placing said objects on the couch, Asami was calmly to taking off his cufflinks when he stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw. 

Sitting in the middle of the floor, completely wet and looking rather pleased with himself was the wayward man himself, Mr Takaba Akihito. 

“What exactly, pray tell, are you doing?”

Grabbing the towel off the railing, Akihito laughed softly before he wrapped the fabric around his shoulders and with the ends began to dry his hair and spoke at the same time. 

“I actually got into the bathtub easier, just had trouble getting out because I'm all wet and whatnot. That's not the point. The point is, Asami, I can feel my toes!! And look? I can move my legs somewhat also!!”

And sure enough he was. His toes were flexing without much hassle and Akihito could bend his knees to his chest before he releases the hold. Looking back up to Asami, Akihito couldn't help but cry in sheer happiness when Asami knelt down to his level, not caring that the water was soaking into his designer pants and was kneading the muscles and tissue in Akihiko's legs before he spoke. 

“That's good to hear, looks like you won't be wheelchair bound for long huh? I know that i'm late and that I did warn you prior but I'm still sorry we and more importantly, you missed the festival.”

Akihito waved the apologies off and with a gesture of assistance, Akihito allowed himself to be held in Asami's warm and powerful grip before he spoke as they moved to their bedroom. 

“Compared to this? Ehh fireworks come and go, but I missed this you know? My own freedom and my ability to move and do whatever whenever. I can see the festival when it comes around again, for now though? Can I just stay like this? With you?”

“You needn't ask Akihito.”

And that was the truth. For all of his bravado, his skills and cunning, Asami had the biggest weaknesses and his greatest strength in his arms and in his life. Though, he'll never tell him that. 

No. He'll allow the man to reach that conclusion like he always does.  
At his own pace.  
At his own time. 

Tomorrow he'll have his ‘chat’ with Sudou. 

Today he'll let bygones be bygones. 

He'll take a page out of Takaba's book. 

They'll always be another day….

 

The end.


End file.
